


Empty Nest

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Just two robots dating man, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Ajay has a bad case of empty nest syndrom because Doc apparently gets girlfriend. Octane thinks it's great and can't wait to give Mirage a nervous breakdown once he learns the other two bots on the ship are sentient.Bit of a crackfic, based on my own post on tumblr
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Empty Nest

Octavio was just passing through the lounge area when he spotted Ajay laying face down on the couch. He blinked, looking around, wondering what was up.

Crypto was over by the kitchen, and Pathfinder was in a corner against the wall charging.

He cautiously wandered over, knowing what Ajay was like if she was interrupted while sleeping. The thing was, Octavio  _ knew _ that she slept on her side or her back, never on her front. 

"Hey amiga, you okay?" He questioned slowly, crouching down next to her.

Ajay groaned and pushed herself over on her side and then flopped on her back. "Nuh really. Docs got a girlfriend now."

He blinked. Doc  _ what?  _

"Doc can date?"

"Yuh, and now she's got a girlfriend."

"Doc is a  _ girl _ ?"

Ajay lifted her head and glared at him. Octavio held his hands up, looking innocent.

She huffed and let her head drop after a moment. "Doc's a girl, how could ya nuh know tha'?"

He just shrugged and laughed, "Jajaja, who's she dating?"

At the question she sat up and glared directly at Crypto, the man blinking and paling, slowly edging into the kitchen and out of sight. Octavio giggled to himself. Ajay was  _ scary _ and it was  _ great _ to watch her focus her ire on people other than himself.

"Crypto's lil' drone, Scout. They're off tagether on a date right now."

Octane blinked again, still surprised about the revelations Ajay had given him. He couldn't believe that Doc was sentient enough to date another 'bot. Or that Crypto's drone was too. Mirage would have a  _ breakdown _ when he heard all this.

"This is better than my madré's telenovelas, tell me more."

Ajay groaned and slapped his shoulder, smile on her face.

"Ah told her Pathfinder wasn't good enough for her an' she went and got herself a girlfriend instead. I feel like a mother whose kid is growin' Tavi. Ah duhn know wha' ta do."

He made a tittering sound and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Ajay, Just be there for her, it'll be okay."

She sighed and nodded, "Crypto betta hope tha' Scout duhn break her heart. Otherwise I'll be usin' her for parts." She glared in the direction Crypto had disappeared to.

Octavio just laughed and bumped her shoulder with his, curious as to how it would turn out.


End file.
